


Nighttime Discussions

by ChaoticNeutral18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: But there is no god. We are the reason god has abandoned us I don't blame them., Crack, I REGRET NOTHING, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jabdo, M/M, Men Loving Men, No Smut, Oneshot, Rarepair, Sharing a Bed, but apologize to those scrolling the fandom works, god help us all, we're going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral18/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral18
Summary: I did not write this, some one else in the New SW Canon Discord did, but didn't want to post it, so I did for them! Enjoy the crack. (No but seriously this will make you feel like you just came off a very interesting acid trip.)
Relationships: Hondo Ohnaka/Jabba Desilijic Tiure | Jabba The Hutt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Nighttime Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> Just....... blame the New SW Canon Server for this.

Things had not gone how he expected, Hondo thought as he rested his head against his partner’s soft, supple, and slightly slimy body. It had all been for money, initially. When one of the richest people? Jabba probably counted as a person, in the galaxy takes an interest in you, you take an interest in them back. It’s only logical, profitable really. So, Hondo stuck with Jabba, or more slid with him, he supposed. It was somewhat difficult to stick anything to Jabba, unless he was dehydrated, then it was remarkably easy. At first things were simple, riches for a held hand, a free meal that would have easily been a feast for the honour of a kiss against that vaguely sour tasting flesh. A starfighter for a night spent together. Considerably more for a star destroyer, although Hondo was now proudly the owner of one. 

However, over time, Hondo stuck around with Jabba for far more than the money. He found there was something stunning about the way the sun glinted off his swamp green skin, something powerful and ambitious in his honey orange orbs with their wonderfully dark pupils that reminded Hondo of black onyx. Hondo saw Jabba’s strength in how he spoke, how he held himself. Hondo saw everything he wanted to be in Jabba, but he also saw something more. Jabba wasn’t just what he wanted to be but what he wanted to be with. He would happily sit at his side for thousands of years to come. And why wouldn’t he. What was there not to love about Jabba the Hutt?

So tonight, Hondo lay next to the love of his life and the pair of them just spoke. It was so easy to talk to Jabba, the harsh Huttese sounding like the finest poetry as it slipped off the sentient slug’s tongue. Hondo’s own Huttese was rudimentary at best but somehow Jabba found it charming anyway, and Hondo loved him for that. “So,” Jabba asked, pressing a kiss to Hondo’s collarbone. “Where is it that you plan to travel to next?”

“Coruscant.” Hondo answered. “Many a thing to steal in Coruscant.”

“You know, we have people to do that for us now. You shouldn’t have to risk your beautiful, spiky head for the sake of money when there are others who would die at your feet if you so much as gave the word.”

“I know but to risk my life is how I feel alive.” Hondo informed him. “I love it here, I love you, I love the sand in all its coarse roughness, I love the opulence we live in. But I was born to wander and wander I shall. But know I will _always _come home and my home will always be where you are.” He placed a hand on Jabba’s chest, his palm sinking into the supple and moist flesh. “You are worth more to me than any coin in the galaxy, and I never thought I’d feel that way about someone.”__

__“I would give up every piece of riches I had, if it were to keep you safe, Hondo.” Jabba informed him. “I would live as they live,” he gestured to his slaves scuttering sheepishly at the edges of the room, “If it were to serve you.”_ _

__“Bit of a role reversal there, ey?” Hondo joked, gently nudging Jabba in his gelatinous abdomen. The flesh wobbled for a few moments before settling again. Hondo was unsure of how to deal with the sudden burst of affection. “But know, I would do the same for you in a heartbeat.”_ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__“I know.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to those who now have this in their head like an intrusive thought that just won't leave.


End file.
